User talk:Musab980
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Arrancar109 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 22:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban Hi, you have been banned from chat for about two hours. If you need to find a place to edit, we always need help fixing the grammar on the wiki, and I would need help in the Bleach Wiki:Chronology Project. :READ THIS] it was put together by myself and the other members of the team to make starting out simpler for new users!! Hope it helps!! Chat Policy Hello there, I am SunXia a member of the committee here at Bleach Wiki. Further in my role is to moderate the chat and ensure people are obeying the rules, all the rules. I asked you and another user several times whether you were going to edit, all you had to do was reply yes and that would have been fine. However, you ignored me several times so I banned you for two hours to make sure you knew I was very serious in maintaining the policies. The Admins here want people who come to this wiki a register and chat to be contributors and thus Chat must be earned not something that is treated like any user can come in without doing anything. I had initially kicked you after asking three times whether you were going to edit, you rejoined so it was clear you saw the main chat. I then asked several times after and Kami also asked then I quoted him and then I asked yet again. Schiffy did tell me you were telling him however telling someone who 1) isn't a Mod and 2) in private when you are being asked by an actual mod on the actual chat does not constitute replying to me or Kami. The rules must be obeyed and those that violate them are banned, I didn't ban you for long as it was a mere gesture on the fact the rules are still the rules and must be taken seriously. I swiftly afterwards provided you with a link to help you in starting out here. If you feel you made a mistake joining this wiki that is your choice and prerogative however rules here are still rules and must be obeyed and will be enforced by those with the tools to ensure that they are maintained. Kind regards. Image Policy Please use the images you upload or they will be deleted.